


When you say nothing at all.

by purpleraindr0ps



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleraindr0ps/pseuds/purpleraindr0ps
Summary: Words are not necessary when you are with me.





	When you say nothing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored. terribly sorry for what you're about to read.

They’re both lying in the middle of the school field, a bed of freshly mown green grass beneath their backs, their faces turned up towards the azure blue sky, and their skin being caressed by the gentle summer breeze and warmed up nicely by the soft rays of the morning sun.   
  
It’s a stolen fragment of time,  Sehun  knows, moments like these – of absolute silence and quiet serenity, so rare and terribly few in between all the hustle and bustle of life, the overwhelming noise that the outside world brings.   
  
  
  
They’re laying side-by-side, just the two of them, no words being exchanged as their chests rise and fall steadily to the same beat, the comfortable silence hovering over them, and it’s perfect – absolutely perfect.  Sehun wonders, not for the first time, how nice it will be if every minute of every day could be spent like this.   
  


  
“Yixing,” Sehun say softly, “are you happy?”   


  
When he feels slender fingers entwining with his own and a thumb rubbing slow and soothing circles into his skin, he cracks open an eye and turns to face the older boy.   
  
He opens his other eye when he sees Yixing looking at him with a gentle smile playing upon his lips and a soft sparkle in his brown orbs.   
  
  
The corners of Sehun's lips lift up as well because that look in Yixing’s eyes, that expression of pure and undeniable affection – the unquestionable love, is all he needs for an answer.   
  
“You make me happy, ” Yixing whispers, snuggling closer to the latter’s body and burying his face into Sehun’s pale neck. “So incredibly happy,” he murmurs against the heated skin. “Thank you, my love. Thank you so much.”   
  
Sehun’s swelling heart feels too big for the constraints of his chest as he gazes down at the very reason for his getting out of bed and dragging himself to school every morning.   
  
  
He leans down to press a kiss on Yixing’s smooth forehead, his lips not leaving the porcelain white skin for another few heartbeats. “I love you,” he whispers into the air, knowing full well that the three little words are heard loud and clear by Yixing’s heart.  
  
  
  
He’s proven right when he feels a responding kiss on his collarbone.  
  
 _I love you too._


End file.
